Conventionally, single-lens reflex cameras have been equipped with an optical finder which guides light from an imaging lens into a finder optical system by a spring-up mirror inserted between the imaging lens and an imaging surface, and allows a user to observe this through a finder window.
By the way, in digital single-lens reflex cameras, there is a demand that users determine an angle of view and the like, by using a liquid crystal display section or the like provided on the back of the camera body. To meet such a demand, there is a digital single-lens reflex camera as disclosed in Patent Document 1.
In the single-lens reflex camera disclosed in the Patent Document 1, an imaging device for live viewing is provided separately from an imaging device for image taking, and a movable mirror retractable with respect to a finder optical path is provided near an ocular lens. By retractably moving the movable mirror within the finder optical path, it is configured such that a user can selectively switch between a state in which a light flux from an object is guided into the ocular lens facing a finder window, and a state in which the light flux from the object is guided into the live-view imaging device.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-133846